And the Rest is History
by Erzbet
Summary: SONADOW! Shadow's secret crush for years on end may finally be brought into light when Sonic invites Amy and Shadow over to a party and reveals a his secret. Sonadow oneshot


_Here we go, Shadow. You got this. _Shadow thought as he opened his laptop. He stared at a blank word document. Fo him, there was simply no way to get inspired anymore. He glanced over at a picture of _him. _His face twisted into an expression of pain and longing. He shook hid head and lay back. _ Just don't think about him. Just don't think about him. Just don't-_

His thoughts were inturrupted by a phone call. He put the phone to his ear and crossed his fingers. However, the voice he heard, while a pleasent one, was not the one he wanted to hear.

"Shadow! Hey, I have been trying to reach you all week!" Amy Rose's cheerful voice said.

"Oh...my phone has been disconnected." He said in somewhat of a monotone. He had nothing else to do, so why should he rush this phone call? Still, he felt like he should keep it a short one. However, just as he was about to tell Amy he was busy, the thought popped into his head to ask her something that had been gnawing at him for a long time.

"So...have you talked to Sonic recently?"

"I have, as a matter of fact, and that's why I'm calling!" Shadow's heart skipped a beat. "He's having a party and he thought you might want to come, but he didn't have your number!"

Shadow then realized that he was holding his breath. He let it go, then took another deep breath. "Yes, yeah I'd love to! When is it?"

"Oh!" Amy was silent for a second. "Well, it starts in about 15 minutes. Last minute, I know, but he actually just told me about it..." Amy was quiet, but when Shadow didn't respond, she continued. "If you want, I could pick you up right now."

"Yes, ah, that would be amazing!" Shadow smiled. He quickly hung up and changed into his favorite pair of black skinny jeans. He opted out of a shirt, and ran to the door to keep and eye out for Amy. After a few minutes of sitting around, the doorbell finally rang. Amy and Shadow sped off, not saying much to each other. Shadow's stomach was completly full of butterflies. When they pulled up to Sonic's house, they could see that they were the first ones there.

"Well, someone has to be first!" Amy hopped out of the car. Shadow nervously stepped out and followed her to the door. Sonic opened it with a hug grin.

Shadow caught his breath. It looked like Sonic had just gotten out of the shower. His quills were wet, and his chest glistened with droplets of water. Sonic held a while towel in his hand. He wore nothing but soem old blue skinny jean and a pair of holey socks.

_Why is he so adorable? _Shadow thought, trying to distract himself. Amy in the meantime, threw her arms around Sonic.

"Hiya girlie!" Sonic pat her on the head. He turned to Shadow, who still had not said anything. "What's wrong, Shadz? Cat got your tounge?"

"I guess so." Shadow looked up. He couldn't look at Sonic, look into those gorgeous green eyes...

_No, stop, calm down Shadow._ Shadow silently walked behind Sonic and Amy as Amy chatted about her friends, her work, and all of the things that have been going on in tow lately.

"...and it re-opens this weekend, we should all go! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, sounds like a great time!" He turned around. "What about you Shadow?"

"Huh?" Shadow's head snapped up.

Sonic stopped walking and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked into Shadow's eyes with his bright green eyes glowing. "Amy wants to know if we wanna go to Twinkle Park with her this weekend? The construction is finally finished..." He smiled innocently. "...and I think cute couples still get in free!"

_Oh if only you knew... _Shadow took a deep breath and forced a smile. "That sounds like fun!"

Sonic smiled and kept walking. "Here's my living room, make yourself comfortable! I wanted you two especially to come early! I-" Sonic was interrupted by the doorbell. He left and returned a few seconds later with a box of thin mints.

"Girl Scouts, am I right?" He rolled his eyes and tossed the cookies on the counter. "As I was saying, I have something very important to tell my two best friends, well, at least the two out of all my best friends I know will keep a secret, so sit down."

Shadow and Amy did just this. Sonic also sat down, and he rubbed his hands together. "Alright...here we go. Do you guys promise you won't tell _anyone _about this?"

"Promise!" Amy smiled.

"Swear it." Shadow added.

Sonic took another deep breath. "I...I am..." Sonic closed his eyes. "I'm...gay."

Amy's eyes widened, and Shadow held his breath, hoping she wouldn't say anything. Pain in her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak, and Shadow stopped her.

"Well Sonic, I just want you to know that we'll always support you." Shadow put a hand on Sonic's knee.

"Oh, there's more, but I just want to talk to you about it later, Shadow. Thanks." Sonic threw his arms around Shadow's neck and pulled him closer. Then he reached over and hugged Amy. The doorbelln rang again, and Sonic left to answer it.

Amy sighed. "Well, there goes all my chances."

"It opens up quite a few doors for me." Shadow smiled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, he's all yours." Amy lay down and closed her eyes.

"You do know I am gay, right?" Shadow said.

Amy smiled. "Please! It's written all over your face!"

Shadow made no reply to this. Sonic returned with quite a few more guests, and the night went on as if nothing had ever been said.

_Oh, Sonic...you beautiful little bastard..._

The party was amazing. Bumping music, beer, and lots of girls, not that they interested Shadow all that much. He had his eyes on Sonic. He made his way towards him through the crowd.

"Shadow!" Sonic ran through the crowd and grabbed his arm. "You _have_ to come with me!" Sonic dragged him through everyone up the stairs and to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and Shadow sat next to him.

"I wanted to tell you a secret!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You're drunk, Sonic."

Sonic lay on Shadow' shoulder. "Well, a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts!"

Shadow shifted uncomfortably. "Where are you going with this?"

"You'll see!" Sonic leaned forwad and kissed Shadow gently. "I like you, Shadow, I've always liked you!" Sonic kissed Shadow again. When he pulled away, there was a silence.

"Just say it, Shadow." Sonic was very serious now.

Shadow tried to find words. "Say...what, exactly?"

"You like me too, don't you? I can see it in your eyes." Shadow nervously rocked from side to side. He had been dreaming of this moment for _years_, and now that it was finally here, he had no idea what to say, or what to do.

"Well, if you're too shy to say it, you could always show me..." Sonic trailed off, befpre leaning forward and offering his lips. Timidly, Shadow leaned in and began kissing Sonic.

Shadow placed his right hand on Sonic's neck, and his left was on Sonic's leg, pulling him closer. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow, and began to shift on top of him. Shadow leaned back onto the bed and his hands sloyly moved to Sonic's belt, and began unbuckling it.

And the rest, my friends, is history.


End file.
